


Jealousy

by KyHasNoLife



Series: Maya and Carina Fics [19]
Category: Grey's Anatomy, Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Jealousy, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24226180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyHasNoLife/pseuds/KyHasNoLife
Summary: Maya gets jealous
Relationships: Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca
Series: Maya and Carina Fics [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715209
Comments: 4
Kudos: 188





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> A few of my friends on Twitter recommended/asked for it so Merry Christmas (even though it's May) to Ali and Vic.  
> Also the ending is bad I'm sorry it's late I'm tired.

Carina was doing a new research project with Amelia. Maya didn't really understand what they were doing, but the way Carina talked about it, it seemed really important, and Carina loved doing it. She gushed about the project and the lives she would get to save... _and Amelia_. Maya knew that Amelia was her girlfriend's best friend, but sometimes she couldn't help but feel jealous on the way Carina went on and on about Amelia. She knew the doctor would never cheat on her, and that Amelia was dating someone she had a kid with, so it was even less realistic, but that didn't stop her mind from wandering, especially on nights like tonight. Or the last 5 nights actually.

She hadn't seen Carina in 5 nights. The Italian was always working on her project, usually they FaceTimed as she ate dinner, but she hadn't touched or smelled the girl in what felt like forever.

"Ciao, Bella," Carina smiled tiredly when she answered the FaceTime. It was 9pm and Carina was supposed to come over tonight, but Maya felt like something had changed.

"Hi, babe."

"I'm sorry, I-" Carina started, and was cut off by Maya's disappointed groan, "Don't say it."

"I can't! We made a breakthrough, though! We should be done soon, a-and- God, Amelia is brilliant, I think we're really figuring it out!"

"What is _it_ again?" Maya asked, still confused about the project. Carina laughed and started to gush about it. 

"You're a dork," Maya said after a little while and Carina blushed.

"I miss you."

"Come home, then."

"Home?" Carina's eyes went wide and Maya realized what she said. It's not like Carina didn't basically live there. She had a drawer, a toothbrush, and a few other essentials, but she hadn't officially moved in.

"Y-yeah, if you miss me, just come over."

Carina nodded and smiled, "I do- I miss you a lot, but-"

"Millions of moms and babies to save," Maya finished the thought

"Mhm," Carina nodded

"I love you," Maya sighed and Carina smiled widely, "I love you, too."

"I'm back!" She heard Amelia say through the screen. Carina jumped up in excitement, "Yay!"

"I'm sorry, amore, I have to go," Carina said as she turned her attention back to her phone. Maya nodded and opened her mouth to respond, but Carina had already hung up. She was so excited when she saw Amelia.

Maya decided that since she had the day off tomorrow she would spend it with Carina at the hospital. Sure, watching and listening to her girlfriend do and talk about stuff she didn't understand would be boring, but being near her again would be amazing. Plus, she could get the feeling of the body language between Amelia and Carina.

She walked into the hospital at 10am and went straight to the lab she had spent at least 10 hours in since Carina started the research project a month ago, she never spent more than an hour at a time, but she would go and watch Carina do stuff for an hour before going home.

"Maya!" Carina exclaimed excitedly when she saw the blonde. She carefully put whatever she was working on down and went to hug the blonde. "I had the day off, so I figured I would come check on you, say hi," The shorter girl smiled and Carina just hummed happily, and grabbed Maya's hands. Maya leaned up to kiss her softly, she started to slip her tongue into the brunette's mouth when someone else walked into the lab.

"Ooooooookay, uhm, hi Maya," Amelia said awkwardly.

"Hi, Amelia."

"I'm just gonna-" Amelia said pointing towards the stack of booked and case files at the other end of the room. Carina nodded and Amelia went to go do that. "I have to work," Carina groaned before tilting her back to the desk she had been sitting at when Maya walked in. Maya nodded and Carina let go of her hands to go work on it. Maya pulled up a chair from somewhere else and put her hand on Carina's knee as the brunette grabbed what she was doing and started explaining it to Maya.

Over the day, Maya stayed with her girlfriend, she noticed the way Carina and Amelia seemed to finish each other's thoughts, and the way they looked at each other as they worked, and she couldn't help the denial she felt.

Carina loved her, she loved Maya, not Amelia.

She _loved_ her, and _trusted_ her even though Maya had made terrible mistakes. All she wanted to do was return that trust, and she did! She did trust Carina. She didn't know why she was worried. Maybe she thought Carina would try to get payback? Maybe it was that the brunette wanted to spend more time with Amelia then she did with Maya? Who knew?

At noon, Maya was beyond bored and ready to go, but Amelia had to leave to take care of her kid, and Carina didn't want to be alone. Plus she told herself she would stay all day no matter how boring. Right now, she was holding Carina's left hand as the doctor was writing her notes. "So, Amelia?" "Huh?" The doctor looked up confused. "You guys seem close," Maya tried not to seem jealous.

"Uhm, ye-yeah she's my best friend."

"Right."

"Is that a problem?"

"What? No! I would never tell you who you can or can't be friends with!"

"Then why do you pout right now?"

"I just- I didn't realize you guys were so close, I guess."

"Yeah, yeah we are, she was one of my first friends in Seattle that was not Arizona or my brother."

"That's good!" Maya's voice was higher than usual, signifying she was lying.

"What's wrong, Maya?"

"Nothing!" She squeaked.

"Maya, I can tell when you lie."

Maya sighed and looked at her and Carina's conjoined hands, "You and Amelia are just friends, right?" Carina scoffed and pulled her hand away from Maya's, "Of course, Maya! I-I would never cheat on you!" "I know, I'm sorry it's just- it's just that you only want to spend time with her now. Everything's about Amelia! Y-you- I love you Carina, and I trust you. I don't know what brought this on. I'm sorry."

"You have no right to be jealous!"

"Why? 'm dating the person literally everyone wants, I-"

"You work with Jack."

"What?"

"Every hour of every day you work you're with Jack, and I don't get jealous, so yes you have no right to be jealous!"

"I thought we moved on from Jack!"

"We have! We're good! You are jealous for no reason though! I love you and only you!"

"I know."

"What brought this on?"

"I don't know." Carina cupped Maya's cheeks, "Maya, you are the love of my life, I promise, I will never cheat on you."

That night, Carina finally went back to Maya's apartment with the blonde.

They were sitting on the couch, drinking some wine while Carina had her head on the blonde's shoulder.

"I was being serious, earlier, Maya, I you are the love of my life," Carina mumbled.

"I'm glad," Maya angled Carina's chin so that she was looking at Maya, "Because I-I think you're the love of mine too." Carina smiled widely and kissed Maya softly,

"Move in with me," Maya mumbled against the doctor's lips.

"What?"

"I'm serious, I love you so much, and I want this to be our home."

"O-Okay, let's do it," Carina nodded before putting both of their glasses to the coffee table and dragged Maya to the bedroom.


End file.
